


A bad week turned around

by Flaminglinux



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaminglinux/pseuds/Flaminglinux
Summary: I wrote this story at my own timing whenever I was free, so it ain’t gonna be that good idek.





	A bad week turned around

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story at my own timing whenever I was free, so it ain’t gonna be that good idek.

I lay down on my bed, nose stuffy, eyes swollen and exhausted from crying. The past week has been a hell hole. Studies, grades, health, relationships with friends and family have all suddenly gone downhill. It was all too much for me to handle. I got home, collapsed on the bed and broke down. Just when I thought life was going so well, it wasn't.

My phone buzzed and snapped me out of my thoughts. I glanced over to the screen of my phone to find out it was Tyler who texted me. Tyler is my neighbour of 3 years who just lives across the street. He's really nice and he would often invite me and his buddy Josh over to play video games or to just chill whenever his parents aren't around.

 

**Tyler:**  
“ _Hey, I heard that you weren't doing so well, are you feeling alright?"_

 

  
I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew that he was genuinely worried for me but I'm not that kind of person who would just voice out my thoughts. I'm so used to bottling my emotions up. Until I finally explode.  
I texted him back, saying that I wasn't really feeling too good. And how on earth did he know that I'm not doing so well? The last interaction with him was on the way to school, surely I'm not _that_ readable?

 

**Tyler:**  
_"Yes, you are easy to read. Do you want me to come over?"_

**Me:**  
_“Sure. I don't want to be alone with my thoughts anyway.”_

 

And I really did not want to be alone with the voices in my head. I'm sick and tired of them. I brushed my hair and went to wash my face. It felt good when the cool water from the tap made contact with my skin. I went downstairs shortly after, awaiting the arrival of my guest. I sat down on the couch, staring out of the window. It was snowing outside. I would love to go for a walk, but staying inside the house is so much warmer.

Just as I was getting lost in thought, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there was Tyler. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie and he's carrying a little box with some sort of small cake in it.  
"Sorry I took a little long, as you can see I bought this for you, it's a chocolate lava cake incase you were wondering what it is."  
"Thanks Ty, you're the best. Come on in, it's really cold outside."  
Tyler stepped inside and handed the cake to me.  
"Do you want some hot chocolate to warm you up?"  
"No thanks, I'm good; and I know that I'm your guest and everything, but hey, no need to be so formal." Tyler smiled.  
I blushed as I led him up the stairs to my bedroom. I don't really invite friends over that often because I just love being in my own personal bubble.  
I opened my bedroom door and realized that my room was still in a mess from my breakdown. I got embarrassed and felt the urge to apologize, but Tyler read my mind.  
"It's okay, you don't need to say anything because I understand. Trust me, my room is _way_ messier than yours."  
I let out a chuckle and sighed as I opened the box and cake and started eating it with the plastic spoon it came with. It was still warm and it tastes heavenly.  
"Wow, Tyler where did you get this? It's so good!"  
"I knew that you would like it; I bought it from the old bakery just down the street, I've tried some of their desserts before and it was really good."  
I've never really went down the street for that bakery mainly because it was deserted most of the time, but I should probably try to take a look someday. I looked behind and Tyler was sitting at the edge of my bed looking at snow falling outside the window. He seemed to be lost in thought.  
After finishing the cake, I wiped my mouth with a tissue and drank some water before joining Tyler to watch the snow.  
"I don't know about you, but things like watching the snow and rain fall makes me feel peaceful and at ease."  
"Yeah, me too." I responded.

After a while, Tyler got bored and started exploring my room. I remembered that I haven't told him about my recent obsession with space and the universe. When he saw pictures of galaxies and planets on my wall, he turned to me with a confused look.  
"Dude, I didn't know you were into space. That’s nice!”  
"I know right! Have you ever wondered how many galaxies are out there in our universe? Honestly, I would gladly volunteer to venture beyond our solar system." I blushed. Maybe I said too much.  
"You’re such a nerd." Tyler chuckled.  
"Hey! _You_ were the one who got me into it in the first place!" I smiled as I threw a pillow at him.  
"Alright alright, you got me." Tyler said as he threw the pillow back at me.  
I wasn't expecting him to throw the pillow back, so it hit me in the face and I fell off the bed.  
Tyler roared with laughter.  
"Holy crap are you okay? I didn't mean to-"  
He was laughing too hard to say anything.  
I giggled.  
"Yeah I'm fine, dingus."  
You’ve got to admit, Tyler's laugh is pretty adorable and contagious.  
He laughed for about a minute straight and cooled down.  
"Sorry, I can't help it; you should've seen your face when you fell off the bed." Tyler said, still smiling.  
"I know. I get scared easily." I chucked.  
"You know, I could really use a cup of hot chocolate right now, shall we head down?" Tyler stretched and walked out of the room before I could reply. I went ahead to boil some water, mixed cocoa powder with some powdered milk, gave it a nice stir and gave it to Tyler. He seems content with the hot chocolate. I'm glad I didn't screw it up like the last time my cousins came over, I gave them dark, bitter hot chocolate instead. Still makes me cringe till this day.

Realizing I'm spacing out again for the last couple of minutes, I shifted my attention on Tyler. He seems... troubled?  
"Tyler? Are you okay?"  
Tyler flinched a little, and mumbled "It's Blurryface again."  
"Blurry-what? Sorry, I didn't really catch what you said."  
"Blurryface. It's just a name I've given for my insecurities and negative thoughts and stuff."  
I nodded, unsure on what to reply.  
Tyler drank the last drop of hot chocolate and walked over to place the mug in the sink. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides, the whole purpose of me being here is to try to make you feel better. Come on, let's go upstairs; I remembered that you told me that you had some video games that I would like to try out."  
"Sounds great." I smiled. Tyler always goes out of his way just to see his friends smile, even though he was also dealing with his own demons. Sometimes, I just wanna give him a big hug and thank him, tell him that everything's gonna be fine.

The game that we played was old school Mario Kart. Surprisingly, Tyler's really good at it.  
"Darn it! First? Again? Come _on_!" I whined. And I thought I was good at it as I have always beaten my friends at it. Guess I found Tyler's hidden talent.  
"Told you I was good at this game! Josh accuses me of hacking the game because I'm too good at it." He laughed.  
I rolled my eyes. "If there's a job that suits you, it's got to be competitive Mario Kart. If that's even a thing. You'll be climbing up the ranks in no time. I call for one last match, winner takes all."  
"Alright, we'll see."  
I threw in all the energy I had to focus on the game. After a few quick dodges of the items Tyler's character set on the track, I threw a bomb at his character, causing him to slow down.  
"Yes! Beat that!" I laughed.  
My small celebration of victory caught me off guard and my character somehow became last again.  
"Darn it!"  
Tyler giggled as his character threw a banana peel on the track, causing mine to spin off course.  
At this point, Tyler was laughing his butt off.  
"I'm glad I took that chance while you were distracted!”  
Out of frustration, I poked Tyler in the side. He flinched and yelped.  
"I know a perfect way to get back at you." I smiled as I tickled his sides.  
He laughed harder as he squirmed and curled into a ball.  
"No, please stop! You win!" He said, still laughing.  
"I had no idea you were so good at this game, I guess I'll have to improve my skills to beat you."  
Tyler smirked as he went to grab his phone from the table. Its’ screen lit up earlier on from a message.  
"Speaking of Josh, he sent me a message. He wants to take a little walk in the park. Care to join us?"  
"Sure why not?"  
I put on a jacket and we were off.

The air outside was cold and dry. It snowed for quite a bit earlier, about 2 inches. Children were building snowmen and running around having snowball fights, while parents were frantically shoveling snow to clear the driveway. Looking at them enjoying themselves made me miss my own childhood. I want to be a kid again. I didn't even realize that we had reached the park until Tyler greeted Josh from a distance.  
"Hey dude!" Tyler said as he pulled Josh into a bro hug. "Hey Tyler! And glad to see you again, Isabel!"  
"You too, Josh." I nodded and smiled.  
The park was actually pretty big, with a forest that leads to a vast lake behind it. Naturally, we chose to go to the lake as there aren't many people who were willing to get their shoes dirty just to get to a lake.  
The three of us walked in silence, occasionally stopping when we saw something interesting. Besides being obsessed with space, I love nature. It made me feel peaceful and at ease, unlike the city, which is hectic and loud.  
We reached the lake a few minutes later, and it's surface was frozen. I wished it was safe enough for ice skating, but the surface of the lake cracked upon impact when Tyler threw a pebble at it.  
The two boys had found a flat rock to sit on, while I was busy gathering snow from the ground to build something. Or anything for that matter to take my mind off things for abit.  
I was in my own world when I noticed something moving. I looked up to Tyler walking on the surface of the lake while Josh stood about a meter away from me, sighing. Since when did they stood up?  
"He just wouldn't listen to me. I wouldn't be surprised if he-"  
We suddenly heard a faint squeak from Tyler.  
"Woahhhhh...... okay I nearly fell but I'm alright!"  
"What a perfect coincidence." Josh chuckled.  
After the spook, it was safe to say that Tyler had learnt his lesson. He walked towards us, cautiously observing the ice beneath his feet as he takes each step foreward.  
"Now that I'm finally safe on solid land, are you feeling any better Isabel? Sorry if it seems like we dragged you here. We could accompany you home if you want."  
"Yes, I am feeling better, and it's totally fine. I guess going out and taking a breather for a little bit helps."  
We all smiled. I wonder what I did to have friends like them.

 

  
-2 days later-

 

 

I'm back at the frozen lake. Alone this time. It was around 11 at night, and I had to sneak out of the house just to be here. I knew it was unsafe, but I would do anything to escape from the voices in my head. It felt stupid. _I_ felt stupid. People think that I'm crazy, going on and on about what goes on inside of me. It didn't seem real to them. That's why I just had to bottle up everything.  
I sighed, finding a rock to lie down on. I gazed at the night sky filled with hundreds of stars scattered in every direction. Closing my eyes, I felt at ease, but the voices aren't stopping.

  
_Stars that shine in the night sky are actually dead. Once they stop shining, it becomes a black dwarf._

  
The voices are getting stronger.  
_"Isabel"_  
"Isabel"  
"Isabel"  
.....  
.....  
.....  
.....  
.....  
.....  
.....  
_"Is it all worth it?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**"ISABEL!"**

My eyes snapped open, my vision blurry from tears. A very concerned Tyler was kneeling beside me, trying to shake me awake for the past minute. My head hurts, my breaths rapid, and I feel the onset of nausea.

 

I screamed.

 

 

 

_"Well done. You've freaked him out."_

 

 

 

Amidst all the voices and all the anxiety flowing through my system, Tyler pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Shh.. it's alright. I understand. Get it all out."  
His voice sounded so gentle and warm and calm that I begin to cry more.  
"The demons inside of you- they're eating away at you. Listen to me, you aren't worthless, you aren't a failure. I may not know what's bothering you, but I understand what you're getting on about. For now, try to breathe."  
I opened my eyes as I pulled away from the hug, trying to take slow, deep breaths.  
"You're doing great, Isabel."  
I focused on stabilizing my breathing. I looked at Tyler and his face was filled with relief, his eyes a little teary too.  
Now that I think about it, why did he come here at this timing? Are his demons bothering him as well? He sighed and looked at me.  
“Both of us; we’re broken. It’s hard to explain in a way, but I feel for you. You aren’t alone.”  
I say nothing. My mind is still filled with thoughts going round and round and round. Tyler stood up, giving me some space as well as to distract himself. I stared at the lake ahead, it’s icy surface reflecting the moonlight. How long have I been here? I checked my watch. 1am. 2 hours. I stood up and stretched, still feeling a little shitty but better. I looked around and Tyler was nowhere in sight. My voice echos in the quiet, empty forest as I called out his name. Feeling worried, I checked my phone. There was a message from Josh.

  
**Josh:**  
_“Hey. I need you to come over for abit.”_

**Me:**  
_“Are you with Tyler? He was just with me a while ago. I’m worried.”_

**Josh:**  
_“Yes, he is. Don’t worry, he’s fine and owes you an explanation.”  
“And before I forget, please enter through the back door. That door leads to my basement where we are at.”_

**Me:**  
_“Thank you. I’ll be right over.”_

 

I arrived at Josh’s house and went through the back door as instructed. There was a dimly lit stairway with a door at the bottom leading to the basement. Walking down the stairs, there was still a trace of worry about Tyler in my mind. What is going on? Did I unintentionally do something wrong? I opened the door at the end of the stairway and the basement was pitch black. Before I could say anything, the lights went on.  
“Surprise!”  
Tyler and Josh were standing in the middle of the room, with some snacks and drinks on a table as well as a gaming console with an old couch and TV to the side of the room.  
“We knew that you were feeling down for the past few days, so we did a little thing for you. I hope this will cheer you up a little.” Josh smiled.

“I’m sorry I got you worried, Isabel. The truth is, yes, something was bothering me, so I went to the lake. I went there earlier than you did to try and sort out my thoughts. When you came, I was surprised that you didn’t see me at the other end of the lake, and I figured that I’ll give you some space. However, seeing your troubled expression broke my heart, and so, Josh and I came up with this plan to sort of refresh ourselves and cheer you up as well.” Tyler sighed, then smirked. “And don’t worry, I won’t be so hard on you this time. I’ll let you win a couple of times.”

I was speechless, but smiled as it sank in what these guys did for me. It isn’t much, but I could feel the genuine care and concern radiating from them.  
“I can’t put how I feel in words, but thank you guys so much.” I gave both of them a big hug as we sat on the old couch.

It was a bad week turned around.


End file.
